Tall, dark and mysterious
by mixkstyle
Summary: Set in S2. Danny sees Derek hanging a lot around Scott, Stiles and Jackson. He gets curious and follows after Derek and Jackson one day. He gets caught. Danny/Derek slash


Danny saw that guy around a lot more frequently now, the one Stiles had told him was his cousin Miguel. Danny hadn't bought it then, and still didn't buy it now. The guy was dark and tall—and oh God, so handsome—and didn't act so friendly around Stiles. Because Danny did catch them interacting. It was during one of those times he'd caught Stiles call him Derek. Derek. That was his real name.

Danny had so many questions. Jackson had been acting so weird lately, and he hung around Stiles and Scott more often too, as well as that Derek guy. Danny was starting to worry and as any good friend who didn't get answers when asking directly, he snooped. He followed them one day after school, Jackson and Derek. The questions were gnawing at him restlessly. Who _was_ Derek? What was he doing with high school students?

They were walking on foot, and Danny hung back a few yards behind them, trying to act casual with his headphones on. A car honk distracted him for a second, one second too long that made him lose track of the pair he was tailing. He spun around, looking for Jackson and Derek, and his heart jumped in his chest when he found himself face to face with the latter.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice was calm and cold, sending chills all over Danny's body. His eyes were so blue and intense it pinned Danny on the spot, his feet frozen to the ground.

"I…" he fumbled for words, feeling increasingly uneasy. He couldn't deny it, the attraction he'd felt the first time he'd laid eyes on Derek was still very much present. He'd be lying if he said his curiosity didn't have anything to do with Derek. "What are you doing with Jackson? And Scott? Stiles?" he retorted, relieved when he could finally speak coherently again.

"It's none of your business," Derek shot back, not moving an inch away from him. They were standing so close Danny could smell Derek's cologne. This wasn't good. Fear started to creep in and he didn't know what to do. Derek gave off that dangerous vibe that Danny could not place, and perhaps this was what attracted him to the man in the first place. God damn it, where was Jackson?

He looked up at Derek, and saw him drawing in a deep breath, the side of his lips curving up in a smirk as he gazed at Danny with playful eyes.

"You're aroused," Derek stated matter-of-factly, as though he could smell it off of Danny. He swallowed the lump in his throat, completely at lass as to how to respond to that. So he kept his mouth shut, not wavering from his position, thinking that if he moved at all, it would give incentive for Derek to do something. In the end, it didn't matter, Derek closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing their hips together.

"You would make a delicious addition to my little pack," Derek said, burying his nose in the crook of Danny's neck and inhaling deeply. Danny was caught off guard by this turn of events, and it took him a second to realize what was happening. When he did, he found himself unable to move, the feel of Derek's lean and hard body against his was overwhelming and just incredible. He didn't even register what Derek had said, and before he knew it, Derek was biting his neck, causing Danny to arch his head back, giving Derek better access as he wrapped his own arms around the latter's back.

"Mhh yes," Derek mumbled low in his throat, his smoky voice making Danny shiver. Derek grabbed his face and crushed their lips together, their tongues tangling languorously in a breathtaking kiss. Just as quickly as it had started, the kiss ended, leaving Danny panting and craving for more.

Derek smirked at him, parting their bodies and started to walk away. "You're next on my list, Danny. I'll come back for you."

Danny blinked once. Twice. And Derek was gone. He didn't even get to call him out and ask him what he'd meant. _Next on what list?_

Danny shook his head and decided to ignore this, setting to walk back home after this strange encounter. A part of him warned him about how dangerous Derek could turn out to be. But another part of him hoped to see the mysterious man again.

**Fin**

**A/N: **Oh God, I haven't written Dannek in a while. And I haven't even started watching S2 yet. But here it is, I hope that whoever happens to read this enjoys. I haven't forgotten Cared for you btw, and am planning to update it soon (:


End file.
